List of OH-TEN characters
These are the characters of the NARUTO re-telling fanfic OH-TEN: Era of High Heaven (皇天の変). NARUTO is the work of Japanese comic artist Masashi Kishimoto. Also see Name meanings in OH-TEN. Konoha ;Uzumaki Naruto :(渦巻 鳴門) In the prologue, the nine-tailed fox and a masked man named Tobi attacked his home Konoha. His parents protected him and Konoha from the Nine Tailed Beast. He is weak in many things: Kanji, math, patience. A very determined young man, Naruto is a show-off and a high-dreamer who hates to lose. He is called the Showing off, Unpredictable, Number 1 Nosiest Ninja (目立ちたがり屋で意外性No.1のドタバタ忍者). He is also nicknamed The Tenko (天光; heavenly light), a name based on the day of his birth. ;Uchiha Sasuke :(打羽 佐助) Survivor of the dark clan, "Uchiha". His mind is tormented by two things: "Being strong" and "the meaning of his brother". Also, being his brother's shadow. Sasuke hates the Leaf village adults. Named after the Third Hokage's father, who was a boy with a just heart and a member of the Ten Braves. He's cool and likes to talk tough, but is the latter his weakness at times? ;Haruno Sakura :(春野 桜) A specialist of flowers. She has a crush on Sasuke. Her personality is serious, and she often scolds Naruto thinking that his character brings too many burdens to the team. That's because she is an honor student type who likes to strive in doing well; she's also selfish. ;Hatake Kakashi :(畴 案山子) Team 7's teacher. A veteran of the Third War and witnessed the Tailed Fox Invasion. He's very lax, but caring. A powerful jounin selected by the 3rd Hokage. Is given various nicknames such as "Copy Ninja Kakashi" and "White Kuebiko" (scarecrow attached to god of agriculture and knowledge), also mistaken called "White Fang". ;Namikaze Minato :(波風 港) A kind-hearted man. Fourth Hokage and called the "The Yellow Flash" and "Golden Lion". In the prologue, he is reading to his baby son "The Tale of the Fox Demon", but then is sent to battle against the Nine Tails. He broke the forbidden act of sealing the demon fox into his son. ;Kushina Uzumaki :(渦巻 駆使儺) Minato's strong wife. Sometimes her name is confused as "Kushida" or "Kushinada". She died along with Minato; she was well known for her strong mind and faith, having held on to her life after the demon extraction left her near crippled. ;Team Yuuhi :Consist of Inuzuka Kiba (犬塚 牙), Aburame Shino (油女 筱), and Hyuuga Hinata (日向 螺子). Yuuhi Kurenai (夕日 紅), due to her eyes and genjutsu, is called "Crimson Twilight". * Kiba likes to say "Yahoo!" and "Bite me" (and other dog puns). He likes to show off in front of Hinata to set her an example. ;Team Asuma :Consist of Nara Shikamaru (奈良 鹿丸; deer), Akimichi Chouji (秋道 超児; big child), and Yamanaka Ino (山中 祈; to pray). Ino is sometimes called "boar". Sarutobi Asuma (猿飛 明日魔) is a well-respected man even if casual; for his knuckle knives technique, he is called "Demon" or "Enma" (Ruler of death; 閻魔). * Ino is the type who likes to bluff; also selfish and Sakura's rival * Shikamaru's catchphase is mendokusē (めんどくせー) or "bothersome". Lack of motivation, but seems to give advice to Naruto in roundabout way. ;Team Gai :Consist of Rock Lee (絽箇空 李), TenTen (天点) and Hyuuga Neji (日向 螺児). The "Mighty Guy" Maito Gai (舞人 凱) is a passionate teacher who is always positive, and he believes in his students like his own children. Gai is called "Handsome Green Beast". ;Senju Hashirama :(千手 柱間) Considered "Amaterasu" because he is the shining light of Konoha and the creator of the Ninja Nations. He died many years ago. ;Hiruzen Sarutobi :(猿飛 昼山) The Third Hokage. A great leader, patient old man who is called the "Second Professor". Resumed leadership after Minato's death. He was the teacher of the Legendary Three. The Third makes a promise to Naruto (with a fist bump) to tell him about his family if he becomes a high ranking ninja. ;Jiraiya :(自来也) Legendary Warrior. Retired, a writer of erotic novels. He is sought by Konoha after the reemergence of Orochimaru and rumors of Madara. He turned down the Kage title. He's called Toad Sage. ;Tsunade :Jiraiya's lover; Legendary Medic. After the Third War, she traveled the world with her former boyfriend's niece to employ her medical services. She is attached to Slug tribe, but has gained an allergy to salt. ;Danzo Shimura :(志村 段蔵) A veteran of Konoha; the "Darkness of Konoha" because he often remains out of the light and guides the Root faction of ANBU. Most likely named after Danzō Katō. He finds the peaceful ways a danger to the village. Few occasions, he has approached Sasuke to train him so that the boy may seek revenge. Chunin ;Iruka Umino :(海野 海豚) Iruka is one of the Academy's finest teachers; he's well-known for his tenderness...and being strict too. That's only because he is passionate. ;Mizuki :(見津木) Chuunin and Naruto's first "antagonist", having told Naruto that he is the fox that attacked Konoha. In the fic, he contains a mistrust for Konoha and was collecting power for an objective. It turns out he's one of the Kisenshū, an imperialist, and owner of the Godai Shuriken (五大手裏剣). His surname is Shimoyama (下山). ;Kotetsu Hagane & Izumo Kamizuki :(鋼 鋼鉄 & 神月 出雲) Parnters Izumo and Kotetsu are known Hokage attendants. They are "showy" in their announcements. In battle, Kotetsu has high pride in direct assault, while Izumo is for support abilities. Kotetsu's personality: Full of curiosity; he loves weapons. Physical type, he wanted to join the Uchiha police force. Had a friend he liked to challenge in fitness. Izumo is a stickler for cleanliness. Special Jounin ;Hayate Gekkou :(月光 颶) Hayate is in charge of approving candidates for chuunin tests, but Naruto pursues his approval. Calm and forgiving; also believes in individualism, because of that he wants to see Naruto succeed. He was also picked to host a Q&A at the Academy and is said to have scholar-like traits. One of Naruto's "retainers". He's called "Moonlight Blade" (月明之刃; getsumei no yaiba). ;Shiranui Genma :(不知火 幻間) Many like Genma, and he's trusty and in high rank, because of his lack of prejudice and his calmness under pressure. Also in charge of approcing candidates for chuunin tests. Friend of Raido, Aoba and Hayate. ;Yamashiro Aoba :(山城 青葉) Open-hearted and diligent. Likes to say "cool" a lot. Naruto tries to convince Aoba to talk to Hayate about his chuunin promotion; after he learned that Hayate declined it, Aoba says "that's that" and "just as planned". Apparently has a braggart side. ;Namiashi Raido :(並足 雷道) Strict and serious about morals is Raido. ;Ebisu :(恵比須) Named after a God of Luck and Children's health, Ebisu is a potent ninja trainer. ;Morino Ibiki :(森乃 鼾) Ibiki is very patient, but has a sadistic side. Captain of Interrogation forces of ANBU; he was requested by Danzo to interrogate a captured Uchiha from Coup forces. ;Mitarashi Anko :(御手洗 餡子) Fun-loving with slightly sadistic side, but very thoughtful of students. Believes that strict nature is best improvement for shinobi. ;ANBU & Root :Aside from above-mentioned Ibuki Morino, ANBU are the special operation forces of the Hokage. Kakashi and Itachi were former members. Current members, canon-wise, are Yamato, Sai (釵), Yūgao Uzuki (卯月 夕顔) and others. In Canon, many ANBU are nameless. The captains may play larger roles in the fanfic. Root plays a larger role in Part II. * Yugao is Hayate's girlfriend. * Sai does mean rhinoceros, but the Kanji means the dagger weapon. The name can also mean "talent" (才) ;Uchiha Clan :(打羽一族) This includes those outside Itachi and Sasuke, such as their parents Fugaku (富岳) and Mikoto (美琴), Kakashi's friend Obito (帯刀), Itachi's friend Shisui (士水) and Shisui's father Kagami (鏡). Kagami was a teammate of Danzo. Others ;Konohamaru :(木ノ葉丸) grandson of the Third Hokage, and aspires to be the 5th Hokage. SO he ends up being Naruto's rival. He's more or less obnoxious compared to canon counterpart. He still wears a heroic scarf; he wants to duel Naruto for scribbling on the Monument. Outside Konoha ;Team Baki :The children of the Kazekage: Temari (手摩利), Kankurou (冠六郎; may be named because his b-day is on May 15th), and Gaara of the Sand (砂瀑の我愛羅). Baki (刃牙) is a rough, but both a trusting and caring teacher. * Baki's special jutsu is Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) where he is control currents around his body to make them sharp. Both offensive and defensive, but he can only cover one side at a time. * Kankurou's personality is strategist/schemer; he cares about his family. ;Zabuza and Haku :Zabuza (百地 再不斬/桃地再不斬) is obviously named after Tanba Momochi and a missing ninja from the Hidden Mist. He brought Haku under his wing. to train him and support his coup. Haku is eventually adopted as Naruto's brother and is given a last name. Possibly Byakuyūki Haku (白勇木 白; びゃくゆうき はく). Byaku/hyaku also means white (haku). Antagonists ;Tobi :(十尾) The man who desires to become "Tsukuyomi" by collecting the Beasts. Plus he wants to revive "Susano", despite being a little worried doing so. ;Orochimaru :(大蛇丸) Legendary ninja of Serpent jutsu. Formerly named Yashagorō (夜叉五郎), during an adventure, he became a slave to the snake tribe, corrupted from his vices. When his parents died, he wanted Tsunade to help him "protect others" and to do research in "preventing death", thinking that she's the best person for the job. A Hokage candidate. ;Yakushi Kabuto :(薬師 冑) Seems to be a researcher from Hidden Grass. Was seen with Orochimaru, but his background is a mystery. ;Uchiha Itachi :(打羽 鼬) Murderer of his family. He knocked out his little brother and left him a note, leaving Konoha. He has good intentions, but deploys his plans in wrong fashion. Likes to talk about "light". ;Akatsuki Faction :(Red Dawn) The group that Itachi is underneath, who seems to have a mysterious leader. Akin to the Ten Braves, S-ranked ninja are formed as an independent faction. They might seek the reforging of the Ninja Nations. ;Uchiha Madara :(打羽 万太羅) A legendary figure of the Uchiha. So powerful that he's said to be a direct descendant of Izanami/Izanagi. Was a Hokage candidate and he also died many years ago. Others ;Izanagi & Izanami : Wife and husband. Said to be the gods of Ninja and the creator of ninjutsu. Their children formed the Senju and Uchiha, who were the strongest families. ;The Tailed Beasts (Bijuu; Tailed 10) :Called "Demons", beasts of chakra elusive to humans because are coveted like Gods. It is a forbidden act to seal them into a human, but descendants of Izanagi/Izanami found it so to turn a tide in war. "Amataratsu" wants them. ;The Daimyo :Each Great Ninja Nation has a daimyo, while the minor countries are led by their vassals, whether ninja or not, or just missing-nin. The leaders might also be de-facto/puppets. In Canon, Fire Daimyo was nameless (unless he is named by the end of the comic); surname is planned to be Lord Sanada. Original Characters ;Gakuto Akechi *Birthday/Zodiac: March 20 (Pisces) *Bloodtype: O *Height - 143.5cm *Weight - 39 kg *Person - Friendly (親しみやすい性格), tolerant (寛容な) *Skill(s): Osafune Yamato Iaisen (長船 大和居合閃), Bizen Tousha (備前刀叉) :(明智 岳斗) A student in the same class as Naruto. Teammate of Kannosuke Oda and Asahi Saito. He lost his father in the Kyuubi attack and his older brother died years later. A tolerable kid, he tries to understand Naruto, an orphan, unlike the rest. For combat, he uses a real 55cm kodachi (A small sword) named Osafune. Short for Bizen Osafune (備前長船), the swordsmith school of Nagamitsu, Kanemitsu, and Mitsutada. and Character is named after Mitsuhide Akechi. Naruto nicknames him Gakkun (がっくん); Kannosuke and others calls him "Gaku" (ガク). Because of his affiliation to Kanno, Gaku is sometimes called "Gokudo" (極道; gangster/wicked) wrongly, even though Kanno accepts it due to the term's history). ;Oda Kannosuke *Birthday/Zodiac: June 28 (Cancer) *Bloodtype: AB *Height - 148.6cm *Weight - 43.2 kg *Person - Strict type in justice. "Weak and evil should perish" (弱いヤツは勝手に死ね ). Cold (冷酷か) *Skill - ? :(織田 艦之介) Named after Nobunaga Oda and has his archetype: "Konoha's Might makes right". Therefore, he dislikes Naruto and doesn't like it that Gakuto talks to him. Also confrontational with Sasuke. Has standing black hair and weasel-ish eyes. Excels in long sword and the use of an instantaneous arquebus. Also has a wheelock pistol; jutsu is unknown. Ace of Oda-Akechi-Saito team. Gakuto and others nicknames him "Kanno" (カンノ) or "Kan" (カン). ;Asahi Saito *Birthday/Zodiac: November 3 (Scorpio) *Bloodtype: A *Height - *Weight - 34.6 kg *Person - ? *Skill - Sajaken (鎖蛇拳; Viper Fist) :(斎藤 朝日). Nice girl teammate of Kanno and Gakuto. Kind and academic, but also realizes that there is a time to be merciless to protect loved ones. Adept in poisons and plants; knows the Viper Fist. Named after samurai of Saito Family, who allied with the Oda; Saito Dosan married the daughter of Akechi Mitsutsugu (明智 光継). ;Ine Sogame *Birthday/Zodiac: N/A *Bloodtype: AB *Height - 168 cm *Weight - 55.6 kg *Person - ? *Skill - ? :(十亀 稲) Chunin. Naruto's kind aide after his parents died. Naruto sometimes calls her Nene (ねね; much like the wife of Hideyoshi Toyotomi ). She is good at first aid and reading maps. Her special skill is said to eye fakes/copies, and genjutsu. ;Chiyome Uchiha *Birthday/Zodiac: N/A *Bloodtype: ? *Height - 145.7kg *Weight - 36kg *Person - ? :(打羽 千代女) Sasuke's little sister exclusive to the fic. Sasuke couldn't find her body from the massacred Uchiha family. Sakura mistakes her for Sasuke's "girlfriend". Named after popular kunoichi Chiyome Mochizuki. ;ANBU - Kazuki *Birthday/Zodiac: N/A *Bloodtype: A *Height - 182cm *Weight - *Person - Stiff, ? *Skill - Hyōyōkun (火遁 砲陽群/爆陽群) :(火嵩木) Since the ANBU are usually nameless, there may be a particular captain (with a name) that has a notable presence aside with Yamato. Kazuki is 24 years old with a boar mask. Considerably blunt under coolness, which makes him scary. Naruto notices him a lot, and Kazuki is often in his way... ;Kodo Uchiha :(打羽 虎堂) Member of police force; he was into physical force and liked weapons. Deceased. Liked to be challenged by the Konoha chuunin. ;Akechi Family :(明智家) Makimi Akechi (明智 牧美) Gakuto's mother. She renounced her position as an active shinobi after the death of her husband and eldest son. She worries over Gakuto as he trains, but she couldn't contain his sense of determination. Her name is based off the Kanji from the name of Mitsuhide Akechi's mother, Maki no kata. Father is Akira (光) and brother is Rokurō (六郎); father's name has the same kanji as Akechi Mitsutsuna (光綱), Mitsuhide Akechi's father. Father was killed in the Mine Tailed Fox invasion when Gakuto was only months old. Rokuro (about 10 years older) was killed later, but served as an inspiring figure for Gaku. ;Kotarō Fūma :(風魔 小太郎) Leader of the rascal Fūma Ninja. He's under a daimyo's service and fought the Twelve Guardians. ;Goemon Ishikawa :(石川 五右衛門) A rogue ninja. Leader of a band of thieves. Sense of justice is strong; he looked up to the Mist Swordsman at first (especially Momochi Zabuza), but couldn't abide to the ways of Hidden Blood/Mist. He wears gaudy clothes. ;Domon Kido :(城戸 度門) Rifleman. Might be a missig-nin or affiliated with Akatsuki or Hidden Sound. Might be Twelve Guardian or his family was killed by the Uchiha. He has the fire element and uses the same technique as Seishin Series's Yoshizō Kōdanguchi. Obviously named after Yazaemon Kido. ;Hanafusa Oda :(織田 花屋房) Kannosuke's mother. Expert spear and firearms user, thus giving her a demonic nickname. She is no longer in Konoha. Named after Nobunaga Oda's real mother Tsuchida gozen (土田 御前), presumed to be the daughter of Nobufusa Kojima (小嶋 信房), a vassal of the Dota (土田) Family that served in Owari. Another name for her was Miss Hanaya (花屋夫人). A bloodtype. ;Kairan Katakura :(片倉 海蘭) Retainer of Hanafusa; scolds mercilessly. Attire color is green and blue. bespectacled. ;Dansaiji Shimura (志村 壇祭祀) Konoha-nin. Info unknown. Possibly Danjo's son or grandson. "Special Guest" characters These are crossover characters who are related to ninja. Hiryu and Tobari may have more notable roles. ;Kubari Hayanami :Canon: Nabari no Ou :Motif/Cameo: Tobari Kumohira (雲平 帷) :(剣平 矩針) Chunin. Carries a sword named Durandal; efficient with throwing weapons. March 17 is his birthday. Established the small village of Banten (萬天; ten thousand heavens), Fire Country for war orphans to prevent them from facing a rogue life, but serves as a mediator from Konoha. He was inspired after the lost of his family during the 3rd War. ;Yoshiaki :Canon: Samurai Showdown/Spirits :Motif/Cameo: Galford D Weller (ガルフォード・D・ウェラー) and Poppy (パピー). :(義光) Trained in Hidden Cloud; former sailor from a different country but ended up being captured. Admiring ninja, he wants to use ninjutsu for the sake of justice. Owns a dog named Poppy. Likes Killer Bee and his enthusiasm. Uses sword "Justice Blade" (ジャスティスブレード). ;Banmon :Canon: Rival Schools / Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes Motif/Cameo: Batsu Ichimonji (一文字 伐)http://pxz.channel.or.jp/entry/capcom10.html :(幡文) A senpai from the academy but he's a genin even in mid teens. Teacher assistant/physical instructor. Very short-tempered, strong sense of justice, village, but he carries passionate thoughts about his mother, village, and academy. Known for his blue school uniform. Fire element; signature technique is Kiaidan (気合弾), he's said he's good at "bullet techniques". Dislikes dogs so stays away from Inuzuka clan. ;Joe Musashi :Canon: Shinobi Series :Motif/Cameo: Joe Musashi :(ジョー・ムサシ / non-canon: 武蔵 城) Last name of a legendary ninja who fought in past wars. He disappeared or ended up dead, but his stalwart character was something to look up to as the basis of ninja. ;Homura Sanada :Canon: Yoroiden Samurai Trooper/Ronin Warriors :Motif/Cameo: Ryo Sanada (真田 遼) : (炎) High-ranking vassal to the Fire Daimyo. Unlike daisho custom, he wears the Twin Rekka (双烈火); befriended a tiger named Byakuen (White Blaze). Signature technique is Sōenzan (双炎斬; twin blaze chop). Said to travel often and takes photography as a hobby; therefore has many contacts. ;Fei :Canon: Strider :Motif/Cameo: Hiryu (飛竜; flying dragon) :(飛) Member of professional agents called Striders, who work for an organization outside the ninja nations tasks in espionage and assassination. They seek out of the grandmaster intent on ruling the world. The Striders uses high-tech items; Hiryu is the wielder of the plasma sword, "Cipher" and owner of the Option system. Cipher has magnetic and cryogenic properties. Links/References Category:Lists of Characters Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Lists